


Saved

by Nat_Nav



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AI, Happy Ending, Iron Mans too awesome to die..., Twilight Bashing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Nav/pseuds/Nat_Nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's legacy was important to him. So what if his legacy was him? </p>
<p>Or the short story where Tony made an AI version of himself to help the Avengers when he died...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Written completely off the bat after seeing a story of the same name...

“ _Stark watch out, on your left..._ ” 

 

He didn’t move in time.

“ _Iron Man’s down. I...i’m sorry guys Tony’s gone...”_

* * *

**1 month later...**

It started off with little things. A cup of coffee being left on the side when Steve got back from his morning run. Bruce's lab being a little more organised than when he left it the night before. Natasha finding a spare knife or 2, or 3, or dozen in her armoury. Clint's bow being polished and stored after archery practise or even just different flavoured Pop Tarts for Thor. 

At first the Avengers thought it was the house AI Jarvis. They'd imagined the AI must have got lonely without his creator to banter with, joke with or generally take care of. But it was the AI himself that pointed out that he had no ability to move objects, such as mugs or knifes, around the tower and he had no concept of feeling either, hence he could not miss his creator. (The Avengers looked disbelieving at that, particularly when Jarvis glitched halfway through his sentence akin to a human sob.)

Therefore the Avengers were confused and a little suspicious who their generous helper was. 

It wasn't until one movie night they found out who their little helper was. 

* * *

“Oh we are not watching this...” Clint proclaimed holding up the DVD of Twilight, a look of disgust on his face.

“You had your choice last week Clint, it’s Thor’s turn and he’s chosen that. So sit down.” Natasha stated not looking up from filing her nails, a perfectly innocent gesture that somehow still looked potentially deadly when done by Natasha.

“But really Thor, Twilight? Of all the movies on this planet you chose that one.” Clint said in disbelief to the Norse God. Thor looked confused.

“I do not understand, Lady Darcy ensured me that this moving picture was of the best of Migard and that you, Man of Hawk, would be eager to see it.” Thor stated and Clint chocked.

“I'm going to kill that girl.” Clint muttered. Steve, whom had just entered the room cleared his throat. “Hurt her then.” Clint reconsidered. Steve rose one of his eyebrows, Clint almost shivered he’d been taking tips of Natasha. “Maim her then... A little bit.” Clint tried. Steve rolled his eyes and walked past the archer. That was when they heard a crash. 

 Quite use to loud bangs from Tony’s lab the groups dismissed it for about 5 seconds, before realising there was no Tony in Tony’s lab. In an instant all 5 members of the Avengers were bounding down the stairs, various weapons having appeared out of now where along the way. 

 Putting in the override code, Steve made quick work of the door and ran into the confines of the lab, the others right behind him. None of the expected what they found. 

 Tony Stark seemingly alive, arguing with You about a charred mark in the floor and wall. “I told you to be careful with those! I specifically told you not to drop or spill them! I should of dismantled you into a wine rack when I had the chance.” Tony muttered walking away from the robot, whom was lowering its camera in an down trodden expression. Turning to face the team, all of whom were armed, Tony didn't seemed alarmed at their appearance. “Oh hi guys. You been down here long. J I thought I told you to tell me if they came down here.” Tony told the AI. 

Steve and the rest of the Avengers watched the conversation was something akin to horror in their eyes. It was Thor, surprisingly that asked what they were all thinking. “Man of Iron how are you here? You passed onto the gates of Valhalla, Heimendell assured me of such.” Thor asked interrupting Tony from his argument with Jarvis.

 Tony looked at the assembled Avengers and smirked. “Oh you think I'm Tony Stark, Iron Man and all that jazz. Yeah, that's not me. I am him, but he's not me. I’m STARK. Seriously Trustworthy Artificial Real-Life Kinetics.” 

 Natasha, Clint and Bruce sighed. The two former releasing a little grip on their weaponry. Steve and Thor on the others and were still confused. “You’re who?” Steve asked.

“He’s an AI.” Natasha answered.

“Much more than an AI baby.” STARK said with a wink that looked identical to the real Tony’s. Steve swallowed trying to digest what he’d just been told. 

 “So Tony built you before he died.” Steve stated. STARK nodded.

“Must have. I was only initiated about a month ago, took awhile to find all the data fragments on the server to build the hologram. The bots and I are trying to finish the android as we speak.” STARK said and Clint looked gobsmacked.

“Android? You know how to build an android?” Clint asked disbelieving, he knew Tony’s AI’s were smart but there was a difference from know take out preferences to building an entire robot.

“Yep Legolas. Now go away now you’re boring me and i’m busy.” STARK stated turning back around to his desk, his dismissal of the team identical to Tony’s. 

 STARK the yelped. “Ouch what was that for.” He complained at the ceiling. Jarvis the forever intelligent presence replied.

“That was rude and is not part of your purpose. You should follow your coding.” The elder AI instructed. The Avengers looked shocked at Jarvis’ reprimand, never had they heard the AI discipline Tony before, albeit this time Tony’s AI alter ego.

“My coding says to finish incomplete android and then serve the Avengers, I plan on doing it in that order J.” STARK stated, indicating You to come over to restart welding. Jarvis didn't reply to that.

 The Avengers stood there for a few minutes longer before slowly one by one that left the lab, leaving STARK to continue his work. Steve was the last to leave. “Thank You for the coffee by the way.” He said as he walked out the door. 

 Jarvis may have no concept of emotion by STARK did, and he felt the coding rush to blush at the thanks. Damn coding. 

* * *

Up in Valhalla, drinking merrily on never ending wine Tony Stark smiled. 


End file.
